highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Turambar1
Welcome to my talk page. If you need any help with anything on the HOTD Wiki, or if you just want to chat, you can post below. Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~) or simply click the "Signature" button. Old sections and conversations will be deleted periodically but will remain in the page history. -'Turambar1 ' Discussion Archive Yo yo did u hear about the earthquake and tsunami that hit japan right? Yeah, it's a tragedy. Fortunately, Japan is more prepared for this sort of thing than most other places in the world, but this was still a horrible thing to happen.Turambar1 ''' 19:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Removed Characters Well, I must admit that I really created "Raluca". xD But I remember I found Tara and Tabitha on a youtube video, but it got deleted. In fact, I don't have any proof. Also, how did you find the character names for Thug and Tsunoda? They did not appear aswell. ~lemon69 That's all right. I felt like I had seen "Tabitha" used for that character somewhere, but I haven't been able to find it in any official source. I found "Thug" and "Tsunoda" in the second set of credits at the very end of the AN simulcast episodes. Most of the names that aren't found in the manga were found there.Turambar1 ' 23:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Um, well, may you somehow link me to your source? O; My source is the physical episodes, so I can't actually link to them. You can go to horriblesubs.org and look in their archives or search on nyaa.eu and find the horrible subs episodes. Actually, if you don't want to download, the Anime Network now has them for free on theanimenetwork.com. "Tsunoda" will be in episode 3 and "Thug" will be in episode 4. The voice cast part of the credits starts at about the 23:54 minute mark, so look there. If you have any more questions, I'll be happy to help.'Turambar1 ' 13:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Um yeah, I'll check later. Also, can you find the name of that girl with glasses from episode 3? She's a follower of Shido. Chapter 29 Hello. Hey dude, I've noticed you uploaded the name for the new chapter and was wondering where'd you got it. Is it out now? At least in English? You know, I'm Mexican but have no problem reading in English. If you could provide me with an address I would be very thankful. In other aspects, I know I said I would be working on the weapon pages, but I'm a bit busy with school now and won't be able to do so until Wednesday and Thurday. I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I'll watch all the chapters again as soon as possible to get information. Thanks anyway. Silver-Haired Hero 23:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It was released by HOTDcups on http://torpedotits.blogspot.com/ Don't worry about the weapons pages if you're busy, but if you'd like to help update a page for the new chapter go to this post in the forums.'Turambar1 ' 00:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!! Dude, I've readed it already! It was worth the waiting althrough I would've liked more fanservice and gore, but the story's going well. I'll start editing the weapon pages and creating the one for Rei's dad spear and Rei's yummy-mommy if there's no problem with it. Silver-Haired Hero 01:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hold off on creating the new pages for now. We can create those when the other main pages have been updated. I'm not sure how long that will take because it looks like I'm updating alone as of now.'Turambar1 ' 01:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool, but I can proceed with the weapons as planed, right? Silver-Haired Hero 01:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, go ahead with that. Let me know if you need any help.'Turambar1 ' 01:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Uuhhh...I've just noticed there's no article for the MP05 used by Saya. Can I create it? Or better, you create it and put in an image and I'll do the rest. Thanks! Silver-Haired Hero 02:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Brainstorm!! I've checked some of the gun pages to update and noticed the quote from Sato, which is kind of a vague description about what Kohta have said about that gun. So I got a question: should we create a section called 'Description' OR 'Kohta's Description'? The latter would be more usuful since we are posting only Manga/Anime data and no real-world data, in my opinion anyway. Silver-Haired Hero 02:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I honestly just put the author's quote in to take up space. Instead of a new section, you can just start a sentence with "According to Kohta..." or "Kohta says..." and give the description from there. I started the page for the MP5SFK, so it should be ready whenever you want to work on it.'Turambar1 ' 02:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) OK. Thanks for the page add. I'll really work now. I now know I said so three days ago and haven't done anything important yet, but this one's for real. Also, I added a Trivia for the Springfield Rifle, would you mind checking it out please? Silver-Haired Hero Yeah, that's acceptable trivia. That actually may be a good one to add to Rei's page as well. On the MP5 page, you put the plot summary in the "Overview" section, but it's no big deal. I'll move it for you.'Turambar1 ' 04:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was reading the chapter 6 because, you know, the guns. There's no way I was reading it again because of the bath scene. No way. And I noticed that in Chapter 7 Alice pees over Takashi, being the first time he's covered with pee, being the second in Chapter 28. I think that's worth a Trivia, too. Also, I noticed I accidentaly moved around the text of your talk page. I was going to try and put it back as it was, but remembered that you Editors in Chief have the power tho bring back old versions of a page. Sorry about that. I'll go sleep now, its almost midnight here. Thanks. Silver-Haired Hero 04:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it; that stuff happens. Actually all users have the power to undo edits. The power we have is rollback, which I only use in extreme situations or for obvious vandalism as it completely removes the edit from the history. That is kind of a fun fact about Takashi. I may add it to his trivia later.'Turambar1 ' 04:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yo yo turambar sorry for getting on hOTD wiki while drunk, thanks for giving me the warning to remind me not to do stupid stuff like that again I've been in that situation, so I can't really condemn you for it. There wasn't any major damage done anyway, so I can forget about it as long as it doesn't become a regular occurence.'Turambar1 ' 17:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Walking Dead? Hey if your a fan of Highschool of The Dead, i suggest you read the comic book series The Walking Dead or watch the television series. It has a similar plot to HOTD, but has a much darker tone to it;it follows a sherrif waking up from a coma and finding out the world is overunned by zombies, now him & and a group of survivors must survive the long trip to reach areas not affected by the outbreak. My uncle showed it to me and i was immediately hooked, its a great story with deveolping characters reacting to whats going on. if you don't have the time then suggest buying the complete first season of the Walking Dead tv series. I was going to start watching that when it first came on, but I forgot and it was to late to get into it. I may read the comic books, though I don't read many western-style comics.'Turambar1 ''' 02:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) oddly enought this is a black & white comic book(similar to HOTD), it gives it a much grittier tone to the store. even though you don't read many western style comics, i recomeend you read this one for sure. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 00:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC)